My Girlfriend, the Pretty Blonde
by fisoh
Summary: Blaine asks Quinn for an odd request. Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Quinn/Blaine. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Bursting through the doors, trophy in hand, that was the life. As after every nationals, they were expected to participate in the short drinks reception where all the participants were encouraged to 'mingle'. Except New Directions didn't exactly feel like talking to a bunch of old people pretending they were the next…well the next _them. _Thank goodness for the Dalton Warblers who had quickly descended the stairs, swanning into the room.

"Kurt!" squealed Mercedes excitedly, flinging herself around his neck.

"Woah woah", he protested teasingly, picking her off him, "watch my scarf."

He drew her in and whispered "it's Ralph Lauren," winking.

Mercedes wasn't the only one happy to see her old team member, Rachel and Finn crowding round him too, Puck even dragging himself out of the punchbowl to give him a rough handshake.

"Congratulations," giggled Brittany, holding her champagne class rather too precariously.

"Well done man," continued Artie, attempting to take the drink out of her hand, "it's so cool that we both made it."

At that moment Mr Schuester caught sight of them and rushing over with his camera insisted that they take a "celebratory snap".

"God no Mr Schu-"

"I'm out of here!"

"Really?"

Their teacher flashed them that goofy grin.

"Come on," he insisted, shepherding them into some kind of formation.

There was a mad scramble as the glee club tried to arrange themselves, Puck lazily sprawling on his side in front of the group. Walking down the stairs into the reception room, Blaine laughed as he saw Kurt being prodded into the middle by a fussing Rachel and Mercedes. He caught Blaine's eye, pulling a disgruntled face and rolling his eyes, trying hard to quell the flutters in his stomach which arose when he drew nearer.

"Hey, I don't mind taking it for you," Blaine suggesting, tapping Mr Schuester on the shoulder. Without hesitation, their teacher dived into the photo, grinning as broadly as the teens, putting his thumbs up to match his ultra-cheesy grin.

"Wait, where's Quinn?" yelled Santana as Blaine was about to push the button.

Kurt gave a small snicker, pointing to the corner behind the punch table.

Quinn was backed up against the wall, Sam's arm resting on the wall just above her head, their heads bent towards each other, kissing furiously, his other hand protectively encircling her waist and her arms around his neck.

The glee club gave a collective groan.

"Oi Fabray, get your tongue out of his mouth and over here!" Puck's tone was still kind of resentful.

The couple didn't take any notice of them, Sam impatiently waving a hand in their direction from behind his back, and Quinn turning her head further away from the onlookers.

"Shall I?" asked Blaine, hovering awkwardly.

"Sure," smiled Will, gesturing to the others to smile again.

After all crowding round the camera to have a look at the shot, the group dispersed after various high fives, Rachel and Finn avoiding each others gazes but still moving off together.

"What's up with them," whispered Blaine, intrigued as he walked over to Kurt and Mercedes. They both gave exasperated sighs and little shakes of the head.

"Who knows," drawled Kurt, "it's just so much drama."

As Mercedes ran to get them drinks, Blaine looked swiftly around the room before moving in towards his friend. Kurt felt his heart race slightly faster as he looked into those chocolate eyes.

"Hey," said Blaine softly, tugging onto Kurt's sleeve, brushing a crumb away from the lining. "I forgot to say congratulations."

Kurt gave a confused smile.

"For what? You were the one who did all the singing?"

Blaine moved his hand down from Kurt's sleeve, tugging playfully at his pinkie. Embarrassed, Kurt couldn't help but glance around the room, even though a small warm glow was slowly spreading inside him.

"No," continued Blaine, "you were great too."

Mercedes was watching them from the drinks table, looking at their 'moment' and smiling gently.

"Oh, and good luck," he continued.

"For what?" replied Kurt, now completely lost.

"For this."

And, without warning, Blaine leant in a quickly kissed Kurt on the lips. Applause and cheers erupted from the Mackinley High glee club as Kurt reeled, flashing crimson and staring back at Blaine with wide, startled eyes.

"What was, what was, what was that for?" he stammered.

Blaine just smiled, and gave Kurt a gentle shove to the shoulder, then sauntered over to the drinks table.

During the commotion of New Directions rushing over to Kurt and the startled reactions of the room in general, Sam and Quinn had wrenched each other apart.

He softly rubbed him thumb round the contour of her chin, his heart rapidly melting at her dimples showed up in her smile. Sam leaned in to kiss her again, but she gave him a little push away, laughing and ducking under his arms. Throwing him a teasing little look, she wandered over to the drinks table.

He watched her walk away, and she knew he was, flicking her hair delicately over her shoulders and flashing her eyes as she glanced back over her shoulder, biting her lip in that amazingly cute smile. Words couldn't describe his elevated state of happiness right now.

At the drinks table, Blaine watched the pretty blonde take two glasses at the same time as he did. Without looking at him, she started-

"So you're Kurt's boyfriend?"

Her voice was warm and she spoke in quite a slow, almost halting way.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt, who was obviously explaining some complicated story to Mercedes, complete with expansive and wild arm gestures. He couldn't help but smile as he turned back to Quinn.

"Yeah," he said, "well I'm working on it."

She turned to look at him.

"I think that's really sweet," she said with a smile, and a loving look towards the blonde boy waiting for her, leaning against the wall.

Blaine pointed to him.

"I assume you were playing tonsil tennis with _your _boyfriend?"

She held out her hand politely.

"I'm Quinn Fabray," she told him.

"Blaine," he replied, giving her a quick shake.

They both walked away from the table, clutching drinks for them and their loved ones.

* * *

Running out into the car park, Sam whirled Quinn around as he held her his arms, carrying her wedding-style to his car.

"We are going to celebrate our win!" He whooped, setting her down on the road.

She laughed.

"You were amazing," she doted, tapping the tip of his nose playfully.

"And you." He took her hand and slid the promise ring he had given her up and down her finger.

She nudged her head against his chest. Wow, she kept forgetting just how muscley it was. There seemed to be a perfect space in his abs for her head to nuzzle into.

"Stop being such a frikin' romantic," she muttered, rolling her face into his chest.

He knew that she was smiling despite her words, and opened the door of the passenger seat gallantly for her.

"My lady…"

She thwacked his head with her hand as he darted across and swung himself into the driver's position.

"Oh crap," said Quinn, searching through her bag, "I think I left my phone in the drinks room."

She made as if to get up and go find it, but Sam put his hand on her arm.

"It's okay baby," he murmured sweetly, "I'll get it for you."

She looked into his deep blue eyes, biting her lip again-god he loved it when she did that. Quinn wrapped him into a passionate kiss.

Approximately seven minutes (though Sam would never admit he counted), he jumped out of the car to go and retrieve his girlfriend's phone. Quinn seemed to radiate happiness as she sat in the car, watching his retreating figure with real glee bubbling through her soul.

There was a knock on window of her car. Spinning herself round she saw Blaine's face pressing itself against the glass.

"What do you want?" she demanded, screwing down the window screen and raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips. What was this random doing here still bugging her? She gave a surreptitious smile: Quinn loved resurfacing her bitch side every now and then.

Blaine gave her an awkward kind of grin.

"I know this is going to sound kind of crazy," he explained, "but I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

Quinn gave a long, exasperated sigh but continued staring pointedly at him, not shooting him down already.

"It's just," continued Blaine slightly awkwardly, "my family doesn't exactly know that I'm…"

She raised her eyebrows again.

"Gay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "and well I was wondering whether you could pretend to be my girlfriend, just for next weekend when all my family are in town for this reunion thing."

She opened her mouth in shock.

"Emm, that's a bit of a strange request," she answered, looking him up and down.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Come on Quinn, you're pretty and blonde, just their type."

"Gee thanks."

He sighed.

"Why are you so ashamed of Kurt being your boyfriend?" she asked, though to be honest she didn't know if she really cared.

"It's just not the right moment to tell them you see."

"But I have a boyfriend, and I don't want to pretend to be yours."

He leant into the window, pleasing with her.

"Please, please, please." He tried to turn on the puppy-dog eyes. Quinn groaned.

"Don't worry we don't have to kiss or anything, I won't even hold your hand," he assured her with a disgusted face at the thought of it.

Tired of arguing with him, Quinn started to roll up the window.

"Fine!" she shouted as he backed away.

Blaine grinned and gave her the thumbs up. She just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, hey, honey."

Sam jumped back into the car, depositing her phone onto her lap.

"Thanks sweetie," she said leaning in to kiss him.

The car only started seven and a half minutes later.

* * *

**what do you think of the idea?**

**please review! :) **

**will be a quinn/sam, kurt/blaine, and eventually quinn/blaine**


	2. Chapter 2

Sauntering the corridors of McKinley High was normal practice for Quinn Fabray, as she came to her locker and dumped her books. Straightening her cheerleading uniform, she checked her makeup, before deciding it was time to reapply eyeliner to those signature eyes she was famous for. Her phone buzzed, which was not unusual, though this time it was not Sam, doting upon how much he loved her, or Rachel reminding her to come to Glee practice, or even a few sharp words from Santana. She registered an unknown number as she lazily scrawled to read the message.

_Hi it's Blaine, Kurt gave me your number. Are we still alright about our agreement?_

She sighed, her fingers already poised to reply. Although she really couldn't be bothered with his little scheme, her loyalty to Kurt decided that she was going to go along with it. And who knows, it might even be a laugh.

_Yes it's fine. When do you want to meet?_

_How about tonight, at the café round the corner from my school?_

_Ok, I'll be there around half four. _

_Thanks _

Quinn threw her phone back into her pocket just as her boyfriend popped him head from behind her open locker door. Giving him a teasing groan, she slammed it shut as he offered to carry her books which she willingly deposited in his arms.

"So tonight," started Sam as they walked off down the corridor, "got anything special that we can do?"

Quinn hesitated for a brief second before she decided to confide in him.  
"I'm busy," she started, slipping her hand into his and squeezing it playfully, "I have to do a favour for Kurt."

"Oh really?" asked Sam smiling, "Does he want your opinion on the new Prada schoolbags or something?"

She pretended to shove him gently.

"Don't be an idiot," Quinn laughed softly, "no, I have to pretend to be his boyfriend's girlfriend for a weekend."

Sam stopped still in the corridor and spun round so that he was facing her.

"Well that's a sentence I never thought you'd say," he hesitated, confusion rapidly spreading over his face, "Kurt has a boyfriend?"

"Well the guy he's sort of having a thing with. We met at the party and because I'm such an amazing person I'm going along with it."

He grinned at her teasing, and placed his hands on her waist, leaning closer into her.

"I don't know if I'm cool with you going round saying you're a random guy's girl," he whispered, those big blue eyes penetrating into hers.

Quinn popped a small kiss on his lips as appeasement.

"Don't worry," she assured him, "it's just a favour for a friend."

"Well I'm coming with you, even if I have to stay in the car."

She pretended to groan, but inside a warm glow spread throughout her body as she saw how much he cared about her.

* * *

"Hey, where are you going?" cried Kurt as he watched the dark shock of hair move quickly down the stairs and towards the main door.

Blaine turned around, smiling fondly at him.

"Just grabbing a coffee with a friend from my old school," he assured him, turning to go.

"I thought you got bullied there?"

"Doesn't mean I was a loner!" he laughed back as he passed through the doors.

Although he wasn't ashamed of liking Kurt, Blaine hadn't told him about the agreement he had with Quinn. They hadn't event talked much about their families, so the problem hadn't really cropped up, and he didn't want to scare of someone that meant so much to him. So he decided to keep it quiet, the smallest tinge of guilt still creeping up on him as he tried to check that Kurt wasn't following him. He'd have thought that their passionate little escapade in the stationary cupboard would have satisfied him for now at least.

Crossing the road, he noticed an old (and quite battered) red car parked opposite the café, noticed a blonde girl talking animatedly to an equally blonde guy who didn't seem to want to let her leave. Blaine quickly entered the café as Quinn detached herself from Sam's embrace and playfully sent him an air kiss as she crossed the road. She spotted him instantly, moving through the other tables until she got to his.

"Hey," he said, getting up from the seat he had only just sat down in.

He glanced at the red car which hadn't moved.

"I take it your boyfriend isn't leaving," he laughed.

She nodded, following his gaze out of the window.

"He insisted on coming," smiled Quinn, "even though I told him why it was."

Turning back, she saw Blaine foraging in his bag for a notepad and pen, which he deposited on the table.

"What's that for?" she asked.

Blaine unscrewed the pen lid and handed it to her.

"I'm going to tell you all about myself," he explained, "you better take notes if you want to look like a real girlfriend."

She flipped over the cover and settled on one page, flicking her eyes up from the blank lines and waiting for him to begin.

"Well um, my middle name is Jeremy," he began, suddenly feeling on the spot, "and my birthday is 16th April, so that might be two basic things to remember."

Quinn nodded, scribbling away.

"Cute use of your middle name and random references to your birthday," she mused, "got it."

"Is that what you did to win round Sam's parents?" joked Blaine

Quinn hesitated and looked up from the pad.

"I haven't actually met them yet." She paused, "We're talking it slow."

He nodded awkwardly, judging the right time before he should speak again.

"So um, my favourite colour is red, which comes in handy for my school's blazers." He cracked a weak joke which made her smile a little, but mostly just raise her eyebrows. She seemed to do that often.

"And my favourite film is The Phantom of the Opera."

She stopped writing, staring at him with a secret little smile.

"Phantom of the Opera?" she mocked.

Blaine tried to defend himself against the blonde, leaning across the table.

"Yeah," he retorted with a smile, "you have to love a bit of mask and cape now and then."

She leant back in her chair, shaking her head.

"You know you could choose superman or batman," she offered grinning, "much more macho."

Blaine considered this. If he was trying to pass this girl off as his girlfriend, he might as well make an effort too.

"Alright," he conceded, watching her scribble on the pad, "batman then."

"I've written superman," she declared.

There seemed to be no arguing with that as she looked up teasingly. He smiled awkwardly as she turned the page of paper.

"How long have we been together?" she ventured, twirling the pen around her finger seemingly effortlessly, "When was our first date?"

"Umm."

She sighed in exasperation.

"Are all guys supposed to remember these sorts of things?" he asked, folding his arms as he delved into the psyche of the average Joe.

"Yes," said Quinn very definitely.

They never did though. As she considered her past relationships she concluded that Finn had often forgotten their anniversaries, and Puck had even forgotten her birthday. Memories of her previous disappointments flooded her, and she gave a quick sniff as she glanced out of the window. Sam waved at her from the car, beaming.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, watching her, a little concerned at the small wobble that had appeared in her lips and chin. Her eyes seemed to focus beyond him, into the void of the past which he could not discern.

"Of course," she said rapidly, "maybe we should get coffee."

And with that she sped to the counter, Blaine following swiftly behind. As she stood in line, he could admire for the first time the red and white cheerleading uniform she sported.

"Wow," he declared, "my girlfriend's a cheerleader."

She threw him look over her shoulder, a mix of such condescension and laughter that it seemed like it could come from only her.

"You know," Blaine continued as they moved further along the queue, "we should have a name."

"A name?"

"Yeah," he enthused, "like….Operation Jetslam. Or something."

There went those eyebrows again, and that playful bite of her lip. By studying her closely, Blaine could now almost foresee her expressions, and felt more and more confident that his plan would work.

"Operation Jetslam?" she repeated slowly.

"Or, something else," wavered Blaine, falling under her superior gaze, "you know, whatever."

She gave a small laugh and ordered her coffee. Blaine tried to retain how she took it, deciding that this was another of a boyfriend's jobs. To his surprise, Quinn checked her watch then ordered it to go.

"Are you leaving already?"

She smiled, but was heading for the door.

"I have to rush to my church group, but we can meet again soon," she promised.

"Remember, I still need to know all about Quinn Fabray," Blaine nodded.

"Sure."

She ran quickly out of the door, waving vaguely behind her in his direction. He chuckled, again questioning the madness of his scheme, but deciding that it was going well so far at least.

"How did you throw him off?" asked Sam, a little grumpy from his long wait with only the radio.

Quinn winked.

"The old excuse, you know church," she grinned, "which reminds me, you said you'd come with me on Sunday."

Sam sighed playfully, but started the car.

"Anything for you!" he sang, a little tunelessly.

She wacked him on the head as they drove away.

"You know I'm yours baby," Quinn said, leaning over and kissing him.

Sam relented his singing and smiled.

_Tomorrow same time/place? Q_

_Sure :)_

_

* * *

_

**hope you enjoyed it! please tell me your thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Although he knew it was for the best, Blaine felt guilty about not telling Kurt his secret plans with Quinn. To each other, they were in a relationship, and to their friends at Dalton Academy, it was pretty obvious. But outside the closeted world of blue and red blazers, duets and dancing with the Warblers, there was nothing official between them. Kurt called Blaine his boyfriend when he was alone at night quietly smiling, and Blaine confirmed it in their hushed make-out sessions in the early morning. Boarding school was perfect for secrets, they only needed to wake up before the others and nab the best janitor's closet, sneaking out of it and disappearing into the crowds of the corridor one by one as the bell rang.

At the end of a particularly boring English class, Blaine hurriedly packed his books into his bag and, slinging it into his locker, headed towards the front door again.

"Where are you going?" asked Kurt, who had sidled up beside him, "We have Warblers Practice now."

"I have to cut today," explained Blaine quickly, not willing to explain any further. But his guilt got the better of him and he winked back at Kurt over his shoulder as he exited.

Running towards the coffee shop, he realised he was late but as he scanned the street opposite, he saw no battered-up red car preying on the corner. Tinkling the bell as he entered, Blaine saw it was considerably busier than yesterday and tried to weave in and out of the tables and coats. Quinn was already there he saw, sitting with her arms crossed against her cheerleader's uniform and just staring around her, legs folded one on top of the other.

"Hey," Blaine breathed, sitting down and looking about him, "crowded today, eh?"

Quinn smiled as she leant in.

"It took me about 10 minutes to order," she said, "so I hope it's alright."

He saw that she had already picked up two mugs of coffee, one presumably meant for him.

"That's almost spot on," he exclaimed as he tried it, "just a good guess?"

She gave another smug little smile.

"I just have a good memory."

Blaine wiped the liquid moustache from his lip as he carefully placed the mug back on the table.

"No boyfriend then today?" he joked, gesturing outside.

"No," Quinn laughed, "Sam threatened, but he's got football practice."

Blaine's mouth curled upwards at the same time as one of his eyebrows.

"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"A footballer and a cheerleader," Blaine commented, "how perfect."

Quinn leant back into her chair, biting her lip.

"Yeah," she smiled resolutely back at him, "perfect."

There was a small pause, then he opened his mouth

"So," Blaine started decidedly, pushing his elbows onto the table, "I don't know much about you. Let's talk about that."

She tilted her head slightly to one side, pursing her lips into the tiniest of smiles. Blaine saw that she smiled _a lot,_ but they were all different: the happy smile, the laughing smile, the _I'm right_ smile, the slightly annoyed smile.

"I don't often talk about myself," she stated.

"Why not?" he wondered, enjoying his role as a psychologist. She didn't seem to be angry, it was just as if she was holding back something.

Quinn gave a small chuckle.

"I guess I've not had a very interesting life," she murmured, looking out of the window.

Blaine could sense that she wasn't going to say anything else on the subject, so he let it be.

"Why did you join a glee club?" he asked, thinking that this was a safe question.

Her hand went up to the small cross that nestled against her throat as she looked back towards him.

"At first it was to spy on it for the cheerleading coach, and to keep by boyfriend in check," she remembered with a smile.

He laughed, cupping the warm mug into his hands.

"Didn't you trust Sam?" he asked, pretending to tutt.

Quinn's fingers seemed to close firmly around her cross.

"No," she explained slowly, "he wasn't my boyfriend at the time. It was another guy called Finn."

"Wait," exclaimed Blaine, putting down his mug again, "Kurt's stepbrother?"

Quinn looked into his surprised face. Of course, she'd forgotten that part.

"Yes," she nodded, "why do you know a lot about him?"

He shook his head, explaining that Kurt had just talked a lot about New Directions.

"Do you want to move outside?" Quinn asked abruptly, draining her coffee and getting up.

"Oh, um, sure."

She smile hurriedly at him and moved towards the door. Blaine chuckled to himself. Quinn Fabray was an odd girl, he thought. But that was fine by him.

Walking outside, Blaine suggested that they go to the park just round the corner and she agreed, as he explained more about himself and why _he _sang in the glee club. After a while, they fell silent, and he watched her wandering just ahead of him.

"We should hold hands," Blaine laughed, "you know, get into character."

She made a noise, half way between a sigh and a laugh, looking back at him.

"I have a boyfriend," she reminded him, " and so do you!"

He grabbed her hand anyway, grinning sheepishly.

"Come on, how are we supposed to fool my family? We need practice!"

Seeing that she had no choice, Quinn relented and walked next to him, their hands together. It was so odd, though Blaine, walking with a girl like this, let alone walking with Quinn Fabray. She just smiled at the looks other people gave them.

"See, we look together," proclaimed Blaine, as a group of giggling girls passed them.

"And you're saying me and Sam don't?" Quinn teased exasperatedly.

"Well," Blaine mused, "you two are sort of the same, but we're very different."

He stopped and struck a sultry pose.

"I'm the male, dark and brooding. And you're my girlfriend, the pretty blonde."

"Right." Quinn raised her eyebrows with a taunting smile.

"Fine," he relented, " but at least try to _pretend _to be my girlfriend…"

He gave a mock little pout. Quinn burst out laughing, pulling her hand out of his, and giving him a shove.

"You see," she giggled, "_that _is why you gay! Proof, right there!"

Blaine laughed, and she came forward and slipped her arm through his.

"Ok," she instructed, "here's a quick drill on how to pretend that I am your girlfriend."

"Yes boss."

She chose to ignore this, linking their arms and moving closer.

"See," she reprimanded, "now we look like a couple. And if I say something funny you always laugh."

Blaine laughed forcefully, and she shot him a glaring look.

"At least you have the angered girlfriend look all sorted," he teased.

She flashed it to him again, then laughed.

_Hey honey, I'm done, you coming round?_

Quinn's face lit up as she read her phone. Blaine watched her, and could only wish that his own boyfriend had that effect on him.

"I have to run," she said, "but tomorrow?"

"You want to do it again?"

She smiled.

"I think we need a pretend date," she decided, sticking her tongue out to him.

"You need a lot of practice," Quinn continued.

He laughed. But apparently you don't, Blaine thought as she ran to the car.

* * *

**So, sorry if you think that it is very slow, but since Blaine believes he's gay, it'll take a while! :P**

**Hope you're enjoying it, keep reviewing! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe I'm letting you go on a date with this guy," grumbled Sam.

He swung his lunch tray down on the table, quickly pulling back Quinn's chair for her before he sat down.

"Pretend date," emphasised his girlfriend, giving him a playful smile as she sat down beside him.

Sam pulled a face, twirling the pasta moodily around on his plate.

"I still don't like other people thinking you're_ his _girlfriend…"

"Look at you," Quinn murmured, "being all jealous and overprotective."

He looked up from his sulk, protesting, jabbing the fork viciously in the air but before he could find words she had clasped her hand on the back of his neck and pressed her lips onto his. Sam didn't even care that they were in the middle of the lunch hall as his fork happily clattered to the table.

"There," said Quinn, drawing back from the kiss and returning to her lunch as if nothing had happened, "nothing to be jealous of."

Sam just smiled, dazed.

* * *

To be honest, he wouldn't have entirely been surprised if she hadn't turned up. The little he knew about Quinn Fabray proved to Blaine that wasn't a straight forward sort of girl, but she intrigued him. He could see there was so much more to her than just the cheerleader, if only he could crack the icy front she presented and unearth the mystery within. Yes, Quinn Fabray was an intriguing person and Blaine was glad he had asked her to pretend to be his girlfriend. The whole thing seemed oddly normal to him, although he couldn't mask the guilt he felt at lying to Kurt. He was ashamed at having to hide his relationship with Kurt to his family, hiding his family's prejudices from Kurt, even hiding the whole scheme from him. But that was just something which had to be done.

He saw her pausing at the glass door, see him, and push it open.

"What is this place?" Quinn asked as she reached him, looking round the building, her eyebrows pointed.

"It's bowling," laughed Blaine.

"Don't say you've never been bowling!" He continued with disbelief.

Quinn snorted, quelling him with a look.

"Of course I have," she retorted, "just, not in a long time."

Blaine passed his hand through her arm, leading her towards the counter.

"Well then it's time to reconnect with your inner ten year old," he smiled, "secret girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes, but not without letting slip a small smile. Quinn watched as he paid and sorted them a lane, smoothing the creases in her skirt.

"I'm glad you paid for the both of us," she whispered as they walked to their lane, "that's boyfriend behaviour".

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't be a gentlemen," replied Blaine, flinging off his blazer with a wicked smile.

"Ready for a game?"

Quinn nodded, looking around at the number of people milling around them. She wasn't sure how she felt about them thinking they were together, but she knew that her heart wasn't protesting too hard about it. Blaine looked up as he was pressing their names into the computer.

"You're not in cheerleader uniform," he noticed.

"Oh yeah," Quinn smiled, unwillingly pleased that he had seen, "I got changed."

"You look nice-"

Quinn marched forward, coming right up to him and standing opposite.

"Right," she started, "if we're on a date, we have to at least make it look like one."

He stuttered as she snaked her hand forward and grabbed his, a little smirk playing around her face.

"Umm…"

It was so odd having her hand dancing in his, swinging it slightly. Blaine blushed and stammered, not sure what to do at all. SO maybe he _did _need practice at this girl thing.

"Flirt with me," Quinn instructed.

He gave a sort of awkward low grunt, or cough.

"I don't think I know how to," he panicked, sending an alarmed look around him at the people milling all around.

"Oh come," hissed Quinn, twirling a strand of hair in her other hand, "it's easy to make it look like you're flirting."

"But what do I say?" he asked.

"That doesn't really matter-"

Flick of the eyelashes, swirl of the hair.

"The people here can't see what your saying," she continued, "just act a bit!"

Little pout of the lips, coy smile, shimmy closer.

"See?"

Blaine laughed.

"So I can say anything?" he ventured, trying to produce a smouldering look.

"Anything," Quinn repeated with a long drawn out whisper which sounded as if she was enthralled by his words.

"I like chicken soup."

Flash of eyes from him, bite of the lip from her.

"Especially with croutons," Blaine floundered, continuing the pretence.

Quinn gave a little giggle as if he had said something very witty, her hand brushing to her hair, flicking it back. Blaine gave a self-satisfied sort of nod to himself, what he imagined her boyfriend must do when he made her laugh.

"You're very good at this," he said, as she batted her eyes once again at him.

Quinn dropped his hand.

"I've had practice," she replied, with a secret smile.

He watched her pick up a bowling ball and hurl it down the track. It dislodged the middle section leaving the side skittles. He laughed at the absurdity of what they had just done.

"So that's you ok with flirting," Quinn decided as she came back after her second turn, "just keep acting like a boyfriend now."

"Easy said than done," laughed Blaine as he too tackled the bowling.

He scored a strike.

"YES!"

Without thinking, he punched the air and did a little wiggle dance. He stopped as he saw her face.

"Not boyfriendy?" he offered, straightening his shirt.

Quinn shook her head but couldn't conceal her small smile as she turned for her turn to bowl. This time she didn't throw it very hard and Blaine sidled up to her as she stood watching the ball wonder down the track. He stood beside her and put his hand around her waist.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed, trying to pull away.

"What, girlfriend?" Blaine teased, keeping her in his embrace.

She gave a mock disgruntled sigh, rolling her eyes.

"Is this not boyfriendy?" he sulked, pretending to pout.

"Well yes fine," she snapped with a pretend glaring look.

Quinn scanned the lanes around them and saw a group of girls around her age in the lane next door. A few had been watching them and quickly looked away as she caught there gaze, a fleeting look of longing on their faces.

"There that's fine," she concluded, slapping his hand away, "we've made someone jealous and that's always a good sign."

"Oh yeah?"

She showed him the girls who were all giggling and quickly turning away from staring at him. For some reason Blaine broke out into a grin.

"We're convincing then!" he exclaimed.

There was some boyish glee, childhood euphoria in his voice as he turned to Quinn, eyes wide with excitement.

"Somehow," she murmured, crossing her legs with another pointed smile.

Blaine threw a ball, then another which landed in the gutter.

"Who are you texting?" he asked, sitting down next to Quinn as the skittles reset themselves.

"Sam," she replied, "he asked where we were."

"And I didn't tell him," she continued as he gave a frown.

"Why not?"

Quinn didn't really know. It just didn't seem the thing to do.

"It's none of his business," she smiled.

Blaine smiled back.

As they were leaving, Quinn nipped to the bathroom, leaving him standing patiently in the entrance.

Just as she entered the cubicle, the two girls she had spied next to them came out to the sinks, chatting and babbling to themselves.

"Urg," one was complaining, "that guy was just so cute."

"I know," agreed the other, "and his girlfriend was so pretty."

"She's so lucky."

There was a swing of the door as they left.

Quinn walked out of the cubicle, and although she tried to stop it, a small smile played upon her face.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it.**

**I had to get it done quite quickly so I will probably go back and redraft and fix/change things later :)**

**please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry it's taken ages to update, life caught up with me! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Glee club always passed in a whirlwind of song, sarcastic comments and Mr Schuester's awkward bug wiggling which was supposed to resemble dancing. They were laughing at some ridiculous comment Brittany had made just as the door to their classroom swung open with a flourish.

"Kurt!"

There was a mixture of excited squeals and surprised expressions as Kurt flounced into the room, happily being engulfed into a hug by Mercedes.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Rachel as the rest of the Glee club crowded round him, all buzzing and apparently happy to see him.

"I figured I hadn't seen you all in a while so-"

Kurt flashed them a wicked smile, producing a flurry of paper from his pocket.

"I have tickets for a karaoke night at Breadstix!" he grinned, waving them around.

Instantly there was an uproar as the Glee club broke into similar beaming smiles.

"When is it?" clamoured Rachel, grabbing one of the tickets out of his hand and studying it hard.

"Saturday night," replied Sam, who was far too excited by the prospect of dinner and karaoke and was stealthily trying to place the ticket he had wielded from Kurt back onto the piano with a nonchalant attitude.

"Oh shoot," muttered Quinn who had picked up the flyer from where Sam had deposited it, "that means I can't go."

"Why not?" demanded Kurt, extricating himself from the excited mob of others, "I thought it could be a good thing do as a whole group."

Puck sidled in from where he had been watching the excited fray, hands buried deep into his pockets.

"Yeah Fabray," he said, "don't bail on the club."

"I'm busy," Quinn hissed, feeling herself colouring up and rapidly having to grab Sam's sleeve to stop him reacting to Puck's unimpressed expression.

She nodded her head to Kurt who came over to her side of the piano as the others all began gabbling incessantly about what outfits they might wear, and what songs they might perform.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Quinn apologised, "but I'm doing that thing for Blaine this weekend."

She gave a secret smile, to reassure him that she wasn't going to tell anyone else, but instead of the delighted smile she was met with a blank expression.

"Blaine's thing?" Kurt asked, frowning, coming closer to her, and trying to block out Sam who was awkwardly hovering.

"Yeah."

Quinn gave an exasperated little smile, raising her eyebrows, annoyed at his ignorance.

"You know-" she dropped her voice even lower so that he had to crane his neck right forward to hear her whisper, "the _girlfriend_ thing."

"Quinn what are talking about?"

The confusion in his eyes seemed to startle her, as he just looked with utter puzzlement and even fear into her face. His voice trembled a little as he pressed her again, his arm wildly trying to stop her turning away.

"Quinn!"

Now it was her turn to speak in a whisper, horse with embarrassment and unease.

"I thought you knew," she hissed, avoiding eye contact, "that I'm pretending to be his girlfriend!"

Kurt's eyes widened, one of his hands running instinctively to his hair, shaking his fingers through it.

"His girlfriend?"

He was spitting out the words, as if he was hoping that they would burn and smoulder the girl standing, a little terrified, in front of him. Kurt's mind whirred as he struggled to understand why Quinn, _Quinn _of all people, was pretending to be _his _boyfriend's girlfriend.

"Kurt!"

But her yelling was for nothing as he was walking out of the classroom, ignoring the surprised cries of New Directions, the heavy patter of feet as she was running after him, crying his name in confusion and watching him drag out his phone from his bag.

Quinn stood in the empty hallway of McKinley High. She bit her lip, closing her eyes as she gave a long, low sigh.

Great.

* * *

Of course it would be raining. Of course the rain gushing mercilessly from the sky would echo the torrent of meaningless words which had fallen from Kurt's lips. Strangled, misunderstood words which even Blaine couldn't fend off and which cut through him. He should have known Kurt would have found out eventually, but he could have never imagined the reaction his deception would have provoked.

The faint drumming of the rain on the bus-stop roof seemed to be steadier than even the beat of his heart which kept seizing up and stopping as he remembered the scene, Kurt's hurt expression and his own, helpless actions. He hadn't even tried to defend himself, he'd just let Kurt walk out of the room, feel his pride crumble slowly.

A patter of feet merged with the tumbling of the rain. He flicked his eyes up without effort, not even bothering to move his head properly. Blaine discerned a faint familiar figure slowing her run, hesitating as she approached. She ducked into the shelter, her hair slicked back in its usual ponytail by the water pouring down around them. Strands darkened by the rain framed her face as she wiped her eyes, flicking the rain droplets from her eyelashes and letting them slide down her cheeks as she wiped them with a hand that was just as wet as the rest of her body.

"Hey," Quinn murmured, coming to sit down on the rickety wooden bench placed against the bus stop wall.

Blaine turned his head slightly in response, looking up to the ceiling. She sniffed, uncomfortably turning her hands in her lap. It wasn't coincidence she had found him, she'd been to Dalton, even the coffee shop before she's met another boy in uniform and pressed him until he guessed where Blaine might be.

"I'm really sorry," she continued, looking at the side of his face as he eyed the wall in front of him, "I thought Kurt knew…"

There was another silence.

"Are you too going to be alright?"

A sniff in reply as Blaine still didn't say anything.

"We don't have to go through with it you know," Quinn ventured, "I never meant to get in the way of you and Kurt."

"No."

He looked up.

"My family are expecting to meet my girlfriend this weekend, and that's what they'll get."

Blaine forced a smile, dragging his bag up from the ground. Now Quinn knew it was her turn to be silent and she just nodded. He walked to the entrance of the shelter, leaning out his hand so that it slowly became drenched by the sheets of rain.

"I'm just tired of pretending," he sighed.

He looked back at her, still sitting patiently on the bench. Not even a hint of a sarcastic eyebrow or pursed lips.

"Pretending with you is good fun though," Quinn attempted, trying to make him smile.

Blaine nodded. He slung his bag onto his shoulder, shoving his hands back into his blazer pockets,

"I don't think my bus is coming," he commented absentmindedly. He moved out of the bus stop, turning round in the rain to face her.

"I'll text you tomorrow with the details," continued Blaine, shaking his hair so that water sprayed around him.

Quinn laughed and he gave her a smile as he walked away. As she sat there, waiting for a small opening in the rain to go back to her car, she couldn't stop the feeling of guilt which was slowly consuming her. But she sighed and vowed that she'd do everything not to screw up anymore. And so she dived into the rain, braving the torrent which seeped down upon her head as well as his.

* * *

**Hmmm. Reviews are so much appreciated :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow," blinked Quinn, staring up at the glittering façade in front of her.

"Yeah," Blaine groaned, throwing her the keys to the car he'd had to help her park cautiously between two very shiny, very flash four-wheel drives.

"My family don't seem to do things by halves," he continued sourly as they walked up to the imposing front doors of the hotel.

He couldn't help laughing at the disbelief and surprise still etched on Quinn's face.

"I swear," she replied, "I never even knew this place existed."

She took his arm and placed it round her waist as they moved through the revolving doors.

"Oh yeah, a couple, got it," Blaine fumbled, awkwardly walking closer to her so that their shoulders were brushing lightly.

"It's funny how you're so clueless," Quinn smirked as they approached the counter.

A few days ago Blaine might have taken it as an insult, but as he was beginning to know her he saw the winking eye and twirling smile he just laughed. She seemed to look a little put out, as if she was used to people withering under her regard, but a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Blaine coughed, leaning against the counter with his free arm.

"The Anderson party please," he asked the receptionist.

Quinn was still staring in wonder at the grand entrance hall, the sweeping staircase leading up to further, much further than even her eagle eyes could see.

"Has your family seriously booked this place for a reunion?" she whispered back to him as the receptionist furiously typed away at the computer.

Blaine shrugged a little embarrassedly.

"Just the bottom floor," he replied.

Quinn gave an exasperated little sigh, pulling her hand through her hair.

"Stop doing that," Blaine rebuked gently, grabbing her arm, "your hair looks fine."

"Wow," Quinn retorted, "that sounded almost boyfriend-like. You're learning fast."

She flashed her eyebrows up wickedly as he turned away, trying to restrain the broad grin on his face.

"Just go on through," the receptionist chirped, "everyone's out in the garden at the moment."

"Here goes nothing," Blaine breathed, leading Quinn across the entrance hall and through another set of double doors.

"Just remember everything I've told you," she murmured into his ear as they descended the stairs to garden.

Blaine looked up into her twinkling eyes.

"It'll be fine," she reassured him, "don't worry."

They were walking out across the lawn, towards the tables and people and noise, but she nervously took his hand, squeezing it for good luck.

"Blaine!"

"My Aunt Gemma," he quickly whispered into Quinn ear as they were approached by a voluptuous woman in a large and garishly flowery hat.

"How are you my boy?" exclaimed the rich fruity voice of the women, catching him in a backbreaking hug.

"Good, fine thanks," Blaine spluttered as she let him free, "umm Aunt Gemma this is my girlfriend."

Quinn smiled awkwardly as the old woman surveyed her up and down then, seemingly pleased, she gave a curt nod.

"And does she have a _name_?" Aunt Gemma demanded, looking exasperatedly at her nephew.

"Quinn," Blaine blurted a second before Quinn herself.

Seemingly satisfied, the old women flounced off across the lawn, vaguely indicating by her gestures for them to follow her.

"Well that was nice," hissed Quinn as they followed, "forgetting to give me a name."

"I'm sorry," he exclaimed back, steering her out of the way of a patio chair, "like I said I'm new to all of this!"

Quinn shot his a look which seemed half disgusted.

"Even Sam can remember to introduce me by my name," she retorted as they approached a large clump of people lounging round a table.

"Well I'm not exactly trying to be your perfect boyfriend now, am I?"

She stopped. Even Blaine seemed surprised by his outburst and was looking at her with wild eyes.

"I'm sorry," he rushed, "I have no idea why-"

"It's fine," she sighed, shaking her head as if trying to forget what had just happened.

As Blaine introduced her to his parents – by name this time – she smiled benignly, laughed at the tables jokes, snuggled closer to Blaine on his chair, twirled her hair and flashed her smile just as was required of her. It felt odd, acting this way around someone who wasn't Sam, but in some way she didn't feel guilty. Probably because she knew Blaine was gay, or at least that's what she was hoping it was. Leaving her to finish the lunch they'd been served, Blaine went to talk to his cousins, greeting them with the usual manly fist bumps.

"Dude," said one of them, "how come you got a girl like that?"

He gestured to Quinn who was now on the phone, leaning back in her chair with a small smile.

Blaine laughed.

"What do you mean?"

The other cousin tore his eyes away from her reluctantly.

"You've never had a girlfriend and then you manage to get…her?" he groaned.

"Just lucky I guess," replied Blaine, sensing that it was time to quickly leave.

"You ok?" he asked as he came back to the table, addressing Quinn as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah," she said, "your family's really nice."

Blaine gave a snort.

"Thanks for putting up with them; they seem to really like you too."

"Well then," Quinn muttered, leaning forward, "Operation Jetset is completed."

"I'm sorry?" Blaine asked, giving a sort of confused lopsided grin.

"Remember," she pressed, "in the café you wanted this 'mission' to have a name…"

"Oh! Actually, I think it was Operation Jetslam."

Quinn groaned, pursing her lips into a wicked smile as she leant back into her chair.

"Whatever."

There was an uproar from the large crowd in the middle of the lawn where there was music and couples dancing.

"Come on," Blaine said instinctively, pulling her up from the chair, "let's dance."

It didn't seem like she had any choice as he swept her into his arms and they were swaying to the music.

"Umm you should know I'm not a very good dancer," she murmured uncomfortably, looking round at the rather wild moves from some of his relatives dancing near them.

"Oh come on," Blaine grinned, "you can't be awful. You're a cheerleader right?"

"Yeah, but that's quite different-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence because he spun her under his arm and she was forced to play along.

"Wow," she said, a little breathless when he got her back in hold, "you're not bad."

"Gay asset," Blaine grinned.

Quinn laughed, properly for once it seemed, an arpeggio of laughter that floated across the open air as they spun again and her hair flew out in wild curls.

"Sam can definitely not dance like this," she exclaimed as they darted quickly out of the way of some more experimental dance moves.

Instantly she regretted mentioning her boyfriend's name. She didn't know why, but Quinn felt as if she had just ruined some gentle, comforting atmosphere they had just created.

"Sorry," she whispered as the music slowed and she came to a halt, standing still in the middle of the dancing area.

"For what?" Blaine asked, looking down at her obliviously, only wondering why she had stopped dancing.

"Oh. Nothing."

She suddenly became aware that they were standing stationary in the middle of the grass. Blaine seemed to feel it too and there was a faint red flush crawling up his neck as he realised that most eyes were on them. Particularly the smirks and tittering of his cousins.

"I think they want us to kiss," he murmured awkwardly.

"What? Blaine, I have a boyfriend, and you never said anything-"

"Please?"

There was a desperation in his voice that seemed to melt her heart a little and she gave a frustrated little nod.

"Fine."

Quinn thought that, as for everything else, she would have to lead but to her surprise Blaine pulled her in to his chest, pressing his lips softly against hers. She could hear a little cheering and wolf whistles from his family as they broke apart, and couldn't help but break into a small smile as she looked into his eyes.

"What?" he laughed, as the dancing continued and they were swallowed back into the crowd of people.

Quinn just shook her head.

"I should call Sam," she said slowly, "that was him before-"

She trailed off as she went to fetch her back.

Blaine shrugged to himself as he met the eyes of his cousins and gave an awkward sort of celebratory gesture. That seemed to satisfy them and he made to get out of the dancing crowd. Something inside him told him that he'd just seen his first genuine smile in Quinn Fabray but that was quickly put aside as his own phone went off.

He checked it quickly then, scanning the lawn hastily, bounded back towards the inside of the hotel. Blaine rushed through the front doors until he reached the car park, trying to make sure no one had followed or seen him.

"Hey."

Kurt smiled awkwardly from the bonnet of the car he was sitting on. Blaine slowed his pace, walking across towards him, thrusting his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Hi."

There was a silence before Kurt jumped down and approached him.

"I'm sorry I got annoyed at you," he offered slowly, fidgeting with his jacket.

"No," rushed Blaine, "I'm sorry about not telling you. Or having the courage to actually tell them…"

He gestured towards the hotel. Kurt smiled.

"It's ok, I understand."

"Right."

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Kurt went back to sit on the car, grasping Blaine hand so that he had to follow. Something within Blaine wanted to point out that this was Quinn's car and he didn't really think she would appreciate it, but he thought this might not go down well.

Instead Kurt drew in for a kiss and Blaine relented, smiling slightly.

Up in the lobby, Quinn leant on one of the cool panes of glass as she listened to another account of Sam's football exploits. Although she often pretended to no care, she couldn't help smiling at the enthusiasm with which he was detailing their latest win. Her gaze wandered absentmindedly towards the car park.

She wasn't too sure what she more annoyed about. That they were sitting on her car, or that they were kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

"So…"

One thing he hadn't been prepared for was Quin Fabray, hair swirling in the light wind, leaning against a pillar in the corner of the darkened hallway, eyes and lips resplendent in the low sun of late afternoon.

"So," Blaine repeated uncertainly.

"That was," she paused, moving forwards, her eyes lighting on him as she paused, "comfy…"

He blushed, his hand instinctively reaching for the nape of his neck in an awkward gesture. Blaine tried to reply but only succeeded in making an odd grimace and grunt.

"How can you be sure that you're gay?" Quinn blurted out, squinting as she pushed out from the pillar into the sunlight.

The abruptness of her question startled him and he wasn't sure what to say. There was that stern, challenging expression etched across her face that made it seem unreadable as those burning eyes looked into his.

"I umm.." he stuttered embarrassed, slightly frustrated by her question. He had thought they had become better friends than this brash inquiry she presented him with.

"I suppose it just clicks," Blaine said vaguely. Even with her hair radiating in the sun, forming an essence of a halo around the base of her head, even with the casual flicker of her eyelids up and down with the beat of her breathing, he didn't want to talk to her about this. He felt quite insulted by Quinn's questioning, as if it was an assault on his personality when he had thought they'd grown closer these past few days.

"When?" Quinn taunted, lifting her eyebrows as he was turning away from her. She sensed his unease and anger but that didn't stop her. Nothing stopped Quinn Fabray.

"When you kiss someone. A boy. Then you know."

As he looked back this seemed the answer Quinn had been waiting for and she took another step forward, closer the gap he had taken by moving away. There was almost a pout toying at her lips.

"But I'm a really good kisser," Quinn stated, a puckered frown appearing in her forehead.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at her comment, laugh at the obstinate gaze and mouth that seemed to defy him.

"And?" he questioned, all the anger from before throwing itself off in his laugh and disbelief.

"I'm a really good kisser," she repeated, the red flush of her cheeks outlining themselves like a silhouette in the light, "you can't have felt nothing with me."

Blaine didn't know if she was teasing or serious, from her face anything was possible.

For a second time words seem to disappear in his head and all he could notice was the faint rise and fall of her chest as her luminous gaze rooted itself upon him.

"Well-"

He wasn't sure how but Quinn Fabray was kissing him.

Tired of looking into his naive eyes she decided the only way to test the facts was by practical action, so convinced was she that he couldn't have felt _nothing. _Not with her, she thought smiling as she pressed her lips to his shocked mouth. Nothing spectacular, just a kiss to prove him wrong.

Quinn was drawing away, deciding she'd done enough to show him she was right, pulling her head to the side and about to laugh and flounce away victorious. But she didn't. One of his hands grabbed her forearm as Blaine instead locked her into a new kiss, this time all of his choosing.

It couldn't have been more different to her calculated peck. This was almost aggressive, a forceful surge of emotion that seemed to course between them. She could feel soft salt on his lips as he pressed them on hers, as she rubbed hers with his. She felt herself be backed into the pillar, into the darkened corner where the passionate ecstasy seemed to soar, uncontrollable between them.

Quinn had no idea what he was doing but she didn't want it to stop. Blaine was barely conscious of his actions until a distant sound penetrated the confused scramble of his brain. From the corner of his eye he saw the grinning faces of his idiot cousins, sidling by crooning with each other and throwing glances in their direction.

They broke apart.

It seemed in indeterminable silence which followed, as each was conscious only of their rapid breath, trying to calm the burning flushes of their cheeks as their eyes dropped to the floor, away from each other.

One of his cousins called out to them, and they followed through to dinner.

* * *

**So it's a little shorter than the other chapters but I thought it would work better broken up.**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry I haven't updated for a few months, life caught up with me! I however will have time on my hands this time next week and I feel like I owe at least 10 chapters, so watch this space


End file.
